Get Up
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakuras life isn't always easy


**Authors Note:** **Agenda...**

**Dedicated to My Hina-Chan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold-Flashback**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**"Useless," the harsh words from the cold Uchiha echoed through my head as I continued to run knowing I was pushing my limits. "You don't stand a chance getting Sasuke!" Ino's words added to the pain knowing that was all I wanted. My feet slam against the ground again and vibrations shot up my week legs. I've been running for close to two hours, and I wasn't planning on stopping. "You won't make it in the ninja world. You're too soft." My fathers words piled on everything sending tears streaming down my face. The sun was setting over the village but I didn't care, I continued to force myself to run farther. My head was pounding with a raging headache and my legs felt so weak I could collapse at any moment. The cold winter air stung the open wounds on my arm. Turning another corner I force myself to speed up, increasing my pain in my legs. Without warning, I collapse head smashing hard off the pavement; blackness.**

I didn't stand a chance then, anyone could take advantage of me and I wouldn't have known. My hands grip my necklace tighter, then her...

**I walked the dark alleys of the village afraid to be a burden or nuisance to anyone. I was in my usual tank top vest and skirt as the cold snow fell, burning my skin with every touch. My pink hair hid my face and bloodshot and tired emerald eyes from the world. I continued one step in front of the other making my way to the library to study more. ****_Why? Why do I continue to get up? It's not like I'm trying anymore._**** My stomach growled and I ignored it just as I ignored the single tear that fell from the pain in my shattered heart. My foot reached out for the ground beneath it again as I took another step. I was suddenly jerked side ways by a small frame body slamming me to the side. My weak body groaned in protest but I ignored its screams and welcomed the pain. "G-Gomen!" Said the quiet girl rather quickly. Looking up my dull green eyes met her pale grey eyes and I instantly recognized the Hyuuga. "N-no. My apologies Ms. Hyuuga," I stuttered out. A small lump formed in my throat as I looked at the determined girl that I had always secretly admired. Ignoring my retort, she examined my weakened, shivering figure. "Sakura, what are you doing? It's the middle of the winter and its freezing, and a ninja like you needs food and sleep to continue to complete missions." My eyes narrowed at how quick she analyzed all of that about me. With one fluent movement her jacket was off and around my shoulders.**

That was the start of her changes. Pretty soon I was a totally different person because she was around.

**I walked through the main streets of the village, head high, hair pinned back and my skirt blew softly in the spring air. As I pass the flower shop my ex-best friend works out I received death glares from the blonde. A small smirk played at my lips as I allowed my hand to reach out and intertwine fingers with Hinata's. ****_I don't need the Uchiha, I have everything I could ever ask for right here. _****I thought looking down at my beautiful best friend. My heels made a loud echoing sound off the concrete as we made out way to the hospital for our work shifts. Channeling a bit of my chakra to my hand I send it into Hinata's warming her chilled hand as she looks up and smiles. ****_I'm so in love with this girl..._**

She made me so much better. And as I lay here now I wish she was sitting right next to me like she was for two whole years. But unfortunately fate had different plans and she had a life I was unwilling to hold her back from. We never said goodbye because it would never be goodbye, she'd remain in my heart for eternity. So now as the sun beats down on my bare back first thing in the morning I force myself up, ready to fight another day. And the memories i have of her guide me through the fear. Her voice, a song that repeats in my head. Her embrace, a blanket that never lets me freeze. Her eyes, a guiding light that never will diminish. Her name, a code I live by. Her promises, the strength I feed off. Her smile, my hope. _How can I ever forget the name, the feel, the looks, the words of someone who means so much?_ I smile slightly as I glance at her picture. _In my heart you will forever lie Hinata Hyuuga._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
